1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system, a method for controlling the printing system, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional printing system can periodically perform an adjustment operation, such as a gradation correction operation or a toner density adjustment operation, to obtain an appropriate print product. In such a printing system, it is necessary to suspend currently-operated print processing during an adjustment operation (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-163052).
Furthermore, in a conventional printing system, a print job that is currently performed is interrupted due to the shortage of a resource that is necessary to perform a print job. In addition, in such a conventional printing system, if a print job is interrupted due to the shortage of the resource, the interrupted print job is not resumed until the resource is replenished by the user. In this case, the print job is resumed only after it is detected that the resource has been replenished.
However, in the conventional printing system, for example, even if a print interruption factor due to the shortage of the resource has been solved, an adjustment operation is automatically performed at a timing the print interruption factor is solved. In this case, the resumed print job may be interrupted again. Thus, according to the conventional printing system described above, a print job may be frequently interrupted. In this case, the productivity of the printing system may degrade.